Jimi Stringer
Jimi Stringer, ook wel bekend als "The Supersonische", maakt deel uit van de Alpha 1 Team. Biografie Het vroege Leven Jimi Stringer werd opgericht in de Vergadering Toren enkele jaren geleden, en werd opgeleid tot een volwaardige held te worden. Uiteindelijk had Stringer vestigde zich als een waardige Hero naar Preston Stormer, en hij werd geselecteerd om een lid van de Alpha 1 Team geworden, samen met Dunkan Bulk. Op een missie, reisden ze naar de planeet Almaak V, die meldde dat de naburige planeet, Almaak IV, was verdwenen. Stringer gemerkt dat de planeten maan nog in positie, en gebruikte zijn beheersing van meetapparaten tot het verhul apparaat omhullende stoffelijke de planeet uit te schakelen. Stormer ontdekte toen een deel van de regering Almaak V wilde een oorlog vonk, en die achter het plan werden gearresteerd. De Alpha Team later vochten Cornelius Zo en zijn leger van Tiger Mieren die waren dreigend een stad. Dunkan Bulk reed een tank, de Schrootmolen, en de oorzaak van de Tijger Mieren te vluchten. Ze namen ook op een groep van ruimte piraten datzelfde jaar. Het team werd later geïnterviewd met Hero Factory FM en in het kort beschreven vechten Cornelius Zo, maar werden afgeblazen op een andere missie. Stringer deel aan de tv-show "Dansen met de Heroes", en werd gekoppeld aan een vrouw genaamd Sabrina. Zijn dansmoves werden beschouwd als een soepele en bekroonde. ''Rise of the Rookies'' Onlangs werd het Alpha Team is toegewezen aan een lading C-4000 explosieven die werd aangevallen door XPlode en Rotor bewaken. Als beide van de schurken wist te ontsnappen, Stringer terug naar de Hero Factory Assemblee Tower. Al snel na de missie met Rotor, Bulk en Stringer werden naar het schoonmaken van de verwoestingen veroorzaakt door XPlode en Rotor op een Explosieven Plant. Nathaniel Zib kreeg een telefoontje van de hot-lijn en stuurde Bulk en Stringer naar een bouwplaats te verdedigen tegen de schurk Corroder. Groentje Mark Surge arriveerde als back-up, maar Corroder gebruikte zijn zuur tot een belasting van metalen balken laten vallen op de held. Bulk nam de klap voor hem, en werd gevangen onder het puin. Stringer gehouden off Corroder en had het idee om Cores koppelen en vormen een Hero Cell om zichzelf te beschermen, en dat deden ze tot William Furno aangekomen om de dag te redden. Surge later vroeg hem over Von Ness, een lid van oude team Stormer, en Stringer legde de geschiedenis van Stormer en Von Ness. Na Stormer werd aangevallen door Meltdown in Mekron City, Zib gediagnosticeerd dat Kernsmelting het zuur nanobots die zou kunnen beschadigen van een robot systemen bevatte. Stormer ging berserk als gevolg van deze "infectie" en begon te klimmen naar de opleidingswerelden. Stringer, Bulk, en Furno volgde hem. In een duel bovenop een opleiding Sphere, werd Bulk afgeworpen de rand. Furno pakte een stuk touw en redde de held vallen, maar zijn greep begon los te maken. Stringer werd geconfronteerd met een keuze tussen laten Stormer ontsnappen of het opslaan van bulk. Net zoals Furno gedaald Bulk, Stringer verscheen en redde zijn vriend, waardoor Stormer te ontsnappen met een jetpack. Uiteindelijk werd Stringer gegeven de upgrade naar 2.0 vorm zodra het proces werd beschouwd geperfectioneerd. ''Woeste Planeet'' Stringer, samen met andere leden van het Alpha Team, kreeg een noodoproep van Aldous Heks op de jungle planeet van Quatros. Een rapport van Amateur Held Rocka, echter aangegeven dat de planeet was onstabiel geworden en dat alle wilde dieren zou alles aanvallen in zicht. In een poging zich aan te passen aan de omgeving, werd de Alpha Team kregen we een upgrade naar nieuwe dier harnas, met Stringer het verkrijgen van de mogelijkheden van een beer. Terwijl het team naderde Quatros, merkten ze de veranderde landschap van de planeet, en Stringer theorie dat iemand was illegaal mijnbouw Quaza. Aankomst op Quatros, de Heroes vond een gewonde Rocka en ontdekte dat professor Witch was veranderd in Witch Doctor na blootstelling aan de Quaza van een mysterieuze schedel. Stringer werd onder het bevel van William Furno samen met Nex. Ze werden echter overvallen door Scorpio en Waspix echter Stringer brak de Quaza spikes en was in staat om de wezens te bevrijden van hun slavernij. Hij brak ook de spikes van een Fangz en hielp gratis Raw-Jaw. Later keerde hij terug naar de Hero Factory. ''Breakout'' Na Rocka en Furno had gevangen Voltix, brachten zij hem naar zijn gevangenis cel. Echter, Voltix gebruikt zijn macht op een zwarte Von Nebula's gat orb personeel. Dit leidde tot de Breakout. Ondanks de beste van de Alpha 1 Team de inspanningen van alle schurken ontsnapt. Mission Manager Zib vervolgens toegewezen Stringer naar Voltix heroveren. Stringer werd uitgerust met een sonische mega decibel geluid kanon en Held Manchetten. Hij landde op de planeet Tansari VI waar hij Voltix proberen om een grote elektrische wapen te bouwen. Stringer bezig Voltix in het gevecht, maar werd op de grond gegooid. Echter, hij snel opgeladen zijn Held Core en bleef vechten Voltix. Voltix vervolgens vrijgegeven een ultieme elektrische blast op Jimi Stringer. Echter, Stringer gebruik gemaakt van verschillende energie patronen om de explosie te absorberen. Wanneer Voltix liep uit energie, Stringer geboeid Voltix en keerde terug naar de Hero Factory, waar hij een ontmoeting Preston Stormer en het Alpha team te hebben gevangen de Black Phantom. Toen Stormer vroeg waarom hij was te laat om terug te keren naar de Hero Factory, hij gekscherend antwoordde dat hij niet kon herinneren waar hij parkeerde zijn Hero Craft. Vaardigheden en eigenschappen Jimi Stringer is een laid-back held, koel en kalm onder druk in situaties. Deze houding krijgt op de zenuwen van zijn teamgenoten bij tijden, maar het helpt Stringer omgaan met de situaties die ze krijgen in. In tegenstelling tot zijn teamgenoten, Stringer heeft eigenlijk het werken met rookies en is altijd bereid om te trainen opkomende helden. Hij staat bekend om twee passies te hebben: vechten voor gerechtigheid en muziek. Stringer heeft ook een passie voor muziek, en gebruikt deze kant van zijn persoonlijkheid in de strijd, terwijl ook het toepassen van zijn nonchalante houding ten opzichte songtekst schrijven. Na zijn upgrade naar 3.0-status, Stringer heeft nu pantser op basis van de zwarte beer en de tijger, de aanpassing aan de nieuwe jungle-omgeving. Verschijning Jimi Stringer had aanvankelijk zwart en oranje armor, maar ook doorzichtig oranje ogen en een licht oranje Hero Core. In Stringer's 3.0 vorm, draagt hij zwart en licht oranje armor, evenals lichte oranje ogen en Hero Core. Zijn helm lijkt nu die van een zwarte beer, als een teken van zijn nieuwe bevoegdheden. In Breakout, Stringer behoudt zijn 1.0 helm, met blauwe en zwarte harnas. Wapens Stringer werd oorspronkelijk uitgerust met een supersonische knal wapen, waardoor hij zijn voorliefde voor muziek gebruiken in de strijd. In Breakout, werd bekend dat hij nog steeds dit wapen in zijn 2.0 vorm bezat. Tijdens Wilde Planet, Stringer bezat een triple-bladige berenklauw, die hem in staat stelt door te scheuren bijna alles. In zijn laatste Breakout vorm, Stringer heeft een mega decibel geluid shooter. Stel Informatie Jimi Stringer werd uitgebracht als een van de Hero Factory canister sets in juli 2010. Hij bevatte 17 stuks, en zijn product nummer was 7170. Stringer werd opnieuw uitgebracht in juli 2011 als een van de zes canister sets in die golf. De set werd verkocht onder de naam "Stringer 3.0" (in samenhang met de andere "3.0" sets in de golf). Zijn product nummer was 2183 en bevatte 30 stuks, waaronder een doorzichtige groene pantser stuk bedrukt met de naam "Stringer 3.0" en een beer patroon. Zijn onderdelen kunnen worden gecombineerd met Nex 3.0 tot een combiner model te maken, en een code afgedrukt onder zijn containerdeksel konden worden opgenomen op HeroFactory.nl als onderdeel van de HeroPad functie. 6282 Stringer is uitgebracht in juli 2012. Trivia *Het prototype naam voor Jimi Stringer was Jimi Riff. Beide namen lijken te wijzen op een verwijzing naar de gitaarlegende Jimi Hendrix. Dit wordt verder ondersteund door Stringer's "Sonic Boom Weapon." **Stringer werd ooit aangeduid als Riff op Hero Factory FM.